ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeline Phoenix
|death_date = n/a|death_place = n/a|resides = Nara, Japan |billed_from = Nara, Japan Widow's Hill (as Willow the Widow)|trainer = Scott Phoenix (July 2012 - November 2015) Tsukiko Mizuno (March 2016 - July 2016)|current_efeds = 4CW|previous_efeds = n/a|handler = n/a|winloss_record = 2 wins, 1 loss, 0 ties (As of April 28, 2019)|debut = Oct. 31, 2018|retired = n/a}}Madeline Phoenix is a professional wrestler from Nara, Japan. She is currently signed to 4CW, having debuted in October 2018 at the annual Gallows End PPV in her masked Willow the Widow 'persona. '4CW (2018 - Present) Debut as Willow the Widow (Oct. 31st, 2018) Madeline debuted at Gallows End '18 in her masked Willow the Widow persona. While Rhys Cain lingered in the ring after his match with Jack Valentine, she appeared, unannounced, on the stage. As Willow, she performed an unusual and impressive marionette show that touched on the feud between MONSTAR and Lord Skywolf—a feud that ended in tragedy. During this performance, Cain finally exited the ring and headed up the ramp, giving Willow the side-eye, as if her presence was unwelcome. Shortly thereafter, she competed in her debut match, defeating The Virgin Rose in a match that showed Willow to be a bizarre and psychologically tactical competitor. Feud with Rhys Cain (Dec. 2018 - Present) War II (Dec. 2018) At the War II supershow, Willow the Widow performed another marionette show, telling a tale in several acts: * Act 1: Mountaintop ** Rhys Cain's World Championship victory at Gallows End '13 is highlighted. * Act 2: Facing Your Demons ** This act marks a shift in tone. It starts with Cain's successful World Championship defense at Massacre 2014. It then touches on Cain's battle with Carstein at this same show, and combines this with his brutal beatdown on Carstein at Gallows End '13. * Act 3: (Unknown title) ** Concluding the marionette show, Willow recounts Cain's World Championship loss to Carstein at Revival '14 through her expert string puppetry. Before the 4CWTron can display this act's theme/title, the lights in the arena return to normal and Rhys Cain's theme song plays, halting Willow's performance. ** Note: It is unknown how many acts were actually planned for this marionette show. Cutting Willow's performance short, Cain made his way down to the ring with a mic in hand. He'd interpreted the performance as a mockery and had worked himself up into a rage as he approached the ring. Upon entering the ring, Cain suggested he and Willow become "more acquainted". After speaking these words, a group of wrestlers ran down to the ring and aided Cain in attacking Willow. This group was made up of Erica Moxie, Bruce Rigg, Garret Fischer, and Cain's brother, Zephyris. Together, they beat Willow down and then left on Cain's command. On his own Cain proceeded to beat Willow bloody and senseless. 4CW commentator Scott Phoenix attempted to stop this assault, to no avail. Finally, 4CW General Manager Sery personally tries to put a stop to this chaos, but Cain lashed out and struck the GM, which resulted in Sery firing him on the spot. Storm Front (Feb. 3, 2019) At the start of 2019's first episode of Storm Front, Sery provided the 4CW universe with an update on Willow the Widow's condition and explained that in speaking with her, she had requested that Cain not be fired. According to Sery, her reasoning was that she wanted to compete against Cain one-on-one at at the upcoming Massacre supershow. Despite his own mixed feelings, Sery honoured this request by re-hiring Cain and making the requested match official. Cain vs Willow at Massacre (March 31, 2019) At Storm Front: Massacre, ''Rhys Cain defeated Willow the Widow in singles competition. After the bell rang, Cain ripped Willow's mask off to reveal Tsukiko Mizuno, who was serving as a decoy. Cain, in his confusion, was not prepared for the sudden blast of ''Ocean Mist that Tsukiko hit him with. Cain blindly lashed out at her, but was easily evaded. While still blinded, the actual Willow sent a message to Cain, making it clear that she intended to face him down herself in the near future, having now successfully turned the tide of the feud. (To be worked on further.) 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing moves' **''Mare de Lune (Inverted snapmare driver)'' **''The Wing Ripper (Bridging grounded double chickenwing)'' **''The Widow Maker (Chokeslamming lungblower; used rarely/only on opponents under 200lbs; only as Willow)'' *'Signature moves' **''String Cutter'' (Regal Cutter) **''Dollbreaker'' (Cutthroat backbreaker) **''Stonecaster DDT'' (Hammerlock falling reverse DDT) **''Firebird Splash '(Slingshot corkscrew splash; only as Madeline) **The Wing Clipper' (Gannosuke Clutch; only as Madeline)'' *'Weight-appropriate signature moves '(Used on opponents who are roughly 200lbs or under) **''Sonnet'' (14-second delayed vertical suplex) **''Jilt-a-Whirl '(Tilt-a-whirl gutbuster) **Nomen Nescio' ''(Bridging northern lights suplex transitioned into a brainbuster) **''Nomen est Omen '(Inverted atomic drop into a bridging northern lights suplex) **Willow's Knee '(Only used when wrestling as Willow the Widow: ''Fireman's carry neckbreaker, aka Ushigoroshi; used rarely/only on opponents under 200lbs)' **The Widow's Might '(Only used when wrestling as Willow the Widow: ''Gorilla press transitioned into a sit-out scoop slam; ''used rarely/only on opponents under 200lbs)'' **''Widow's Peak '(''Only used when wrestling as Willow the Widow: ''Willow places her opponent in a crucifix Gory Special and approaches a ring corner, then turns her back to the corner and pushes the opponent away, sending them face-first or chest-first into the top turnbuckle) *'''Dirty and/or illegal signature moves **''Figure-four leglock around a corner post'' **''Widow Speak'' (''Only used when wrestling as Willow the Widow: ''She grabs her grounded opponent by the head with one hand and manipulates their jaw with the other, making it appear as though they are speaking—after a few moments of this, she releases her opponent's jaw and slams their face into the mat repeatedly) *'Psychological tactics' **''Shadow Puppet'' (Phoenix mockingly mirrors her opponent's stance, gait, and/or taunt) ***''This move name is mainly just for fun, but may be useful as part of a commentary line.'' **''Phoenix Tears'' (Phoenix can weep voluntarily. This tactic sees Willow grab a supine opponent by the head and bring bring it close to hers, then weeping onto the opponent's face.) ***''When used in her Willow persona, this tactic is referred to as Weeping Willow.'' **''Willow Tree'' (''Only used when wrestling as Willow the Widow: ''Willow hooks her opponent up in a Tree of Woe and draws out a battered ox-eye daisy from under her right-arm wrist tape. This is a transitional move, leading to one of two moves, based on what phrase she speaks when one petal remains...) ***''(S)he Loves Me'' - Willow tosses the petals away, drops onto her belly and brings her opponent's face to hers, kissing them sweetly on the lips. ***''(S)he Loves Me Not'' - Willow drops onto her belly and blows the loose petals into the opponent's face. *'Common moves' **Various strikes: forearm smashes, shoot kicks, clubbing blows, knife edge chops, etc. **Various pinning combos: schoolgirl, small package, backslide, etc. **Evasive maneuvers: skin-the-cat, leapfrog, etc. **Hurricanrana (sometimes as a reversal) **Drop toe hold (sometimes into the middle turnbuckle) **Deep arm drag (to an oncoming opponent) **Monkey flip **Dropkick (often to an oncoming opponent) **Diving clothesline **Suicide dive through the ropes **Enzuigiri **Running, sliding forearm smash to an opponent propped against bottom rope (or bottom turnbuckle) *'Dirty/illegal common moves' **Corner foot choke * Limb-targeting common moves **Jumping armbreaker **Fujiwara armbar **Chop block **Hammerlock Russian legsweep **Hammerlock/body scissors *'Weight-appropriate common moves '(Used on opponents who are roughly 200lbs or under) **Back body drop **Butterfly suplex **Hammerlock scoop slam **Northern lights suplex *'Nicknames' **'The Mad Phoenix' **'Maddie '(lovingly, by her father, Scott and by Ray Jeffrey; mockingly, by Rhys Cain) **'The Puppet Master '(only used in reference to her Willow the Widow persona) *'Entrance Themes' **'"Nocturnal Strains" by Eternal Tears of Sorrow' *'Affiliations and Allies' **n/a *'Notable Feuds/Programs' **n/a Championships and Accomplishments *'4CW' **2019 Rumble in the Storm Final Four Personal Life *Madeline Phoenix is the daughter of 4CW commentator and retired pro wrestler, Scott Phoenix. **She had a falling-out with her father in early 2017. *She is a skilled marionettist. **Many of her marionettes are homemade, and their clothes are woven by hand. Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Female Wrestlers